


The Collar

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Present, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Remus receives an odd birthday present on his sixteenth birthday from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Collar

Remus opened his birthday present with trepidation after seeing the look on Severus’s face. He cautiously peeled back the tissue paper and then glared, throwing the box onto the bed.

“A collar?! You gave me a _collar_? What the fuck, Sev?” The newly sixteen-year-old ran his fingers through his sandy hair already beginning to speckle with grey and glared at his boyfriend. “Is this some kind of joke? I’d expect something like this from Siruis, but not from you!” Remus spun on his heel and was getting ready to storm out of his dormitory when Severus grabbed his wrist.

“Wait! Let me show it to you and explain?” Remus yanked his arm away and folded them across his chest.

“Fine. You have two minutes.” Severus nodded and began removing his clothing. Remus arched an eyebrow. “While I’m not entirely opposed to make-up sex right now, what exactly are you doing?” 

“Pass me the collar.” 

“So..it’s for you?” Severus shook his head.

“No, still for you. But I’ll show you how it works.” Remus picked up the collar and noticed it had a few runes etched into the side. Before he could examine the runes, Severus was buckling the collar onto his neck. Remus licked his lips.

“You know, I quite like you dressed like that.” It was Severus’ turn to arch an eyebrow.

“Noted. Now. Watch what happens when I press this rune.” Severus touched one of the runes and his body was immediately covered in a Gryffindor school uniform. Remus looked at his boyfriend, puzzled.

“So...it summons my uniform and dresses me? That’s....useful,” Remus struggled to find something to say as he still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of his birthday present. Severus rolled his eyes.

“It’s an illusion. Touch me.” Remus grinned and reached out and instead of feeling the woollen school jumper across Severus’ chest, he felt skin. 

“This is amazing!” Severus blushed.

“You said you were tired of repairing your clothing each month if you didn’t remove it all in time. You can wear this and then you don’t have to worry about ripping clothing. You can cast a warming charm in the winter. And, you can use it to hold your wand, like this,” Severus held his wand against another one of the runes and it immediately shrank and disappeared into the collar. Severus pressed the rune and his wand was soon back in his hand. Remus stared at his boyfriend, speechless. 

“I..this...I’m sorry I took it the wrong way. This is incredible and amazing and it must have taken you _months_.”

“You’re worth it. I thought about making it a leather armband instead, but I thought you’d be able to keep the collar on as a wolf and not lose your wand. And it doesn’t have to be your school uniform. We can add runes for other clothing.” Remus’ eyes twinkled.

“Can I wear it to class?” 

“What, with an illusioned uniform?” 

“Mm-hmm.” Remus slid his hands around Severus’ waist and reached for his backside, giving it a squeeze. “Could be useful. Imagine sitting through Transfiguration next to me knowing I’m actually naked in class?” Severus’ eyes, already a deep brown, darkened with lust. 

“I’m not sure I could keep my hands off you if you did that.” 

“Good.” He kissed Severus. “Now, as cute as you look in my uniform, how do I make it disappear?” Severus pressed the rune in the collar and he was once again naked. “Mm, this is my kind of gift. Already unwrapped and everything.” Severus blushed.

“But do I get to unwrap you?” 

“I think that’s a given.” 


End file.
